Mowgli and Chinta meet Shere Khan and Ernie/final battle
This is where Mowgli and Chinta finally meet Shere Khan and Ernie in person and how the final goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Shere Khan: (with solo) That's what friends.... Are For! (Shere Khan's presence catches, the Vultures, Mowgli, and Chinta off guard as the Vultures then topple off themselves and then hide behind Mowgli as Chinta does the same too) Shere Khan: (claps) Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance. Ernie: And thank you for detaining our victim. Flaps: D-don't mention it, (gulps) your highnesses. Shere Khan: Ha-ha-ha. Boo. run and fly back to their tree Dizzy: Let's get out of here Buzzy: Give me room! Gang way! Run friends! Run! Mowgli: Run? Why should I'' run? Shere Khan: ''Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? Mowgli: I know you all right. You're Shere Khan. Shere Khan: Precisely. (deploys his claws and rubs his chest) Mowgli: But no one said anything about giant rooster being with you. Ernie: Listen kid, do you have any idea who I am? I'm the enemy of those geeks you've been hanging around with! Shere Khan: (as he holds a claw up to Mowgli's chin) Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. Mowgli: (pushes Shere Khan's paw away from his chin) You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone. Chinta then slowly looks out from Mowgli's looks and gasps Chinta: It's you! Mowgli: Huh? Chinta: (to Shere Khan) You're the tiger that killed my family! Shere Khan: Well, well, well. This is quite a surprise. I had a feeling that Chinchilla family was missing someone. And what do you know? You make yourself present. Ernie: You know that fuzball? Shere Khan: Yes, I do. As she just said, I made a meal of her kin. But now I get to finish it at all. Mowgli: You're not getting a small bit of fur off her! I won't let you eat her. Shere Khan: Ah, you have spirit for one so small. (retracts and deploys his claws) And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. Ernie: What for? Shere Khan: It makes the chase more interesting. For me. One. Two. Three. walks as Chinta slowly walks backwards Four.. Khan turns and looks picks up a branch You're trying my patience. appears 5-6-7-8-9-10! Khan pounces at Mowgli (who drops his branch), but Baloo holds him by the tail Chinta: Baloo! Baloo: Run guys, run! (Strains to hold back Shere Khan) Shere Khan: Let go, you big oaf! his claws at Baloo Chinta: (runs for her life) we then see the search team when Silverstream stops and then looks toward one direction Silverstream: Chinta! (she then goes running off in the direction) Brian: Siverstream? Where are you going?! Baloo: Take it easy, hold it, hold it. Whoa, easy, easy. both continue circling as Baloo keeps yelling more stuff as Shere Khan growls and roars Buzzy: He's got a tiger by the tail, he has. Dizzy: And he'd better hang on, too. then view Silverstream running through the foliage as she then briefly flies a few feet before landing back on the ground and continuing to run 2 fighters then go around a tree as Shere Khan then bites Baloo's butt Baloo: DOW!!! Silverstream: Chinta! up Chinta Chinta: Silverstream! How did you.... Silverstream: Never mind that, we have to get you out of here! gun shots and it's Ernie firing Ernie: I knew sooner or later, we would face each other, Silver, I prayed for it. Silverstream: on the ground So, you're on this tiger's side too? Ernie: That's right, and you're head is good for my wall. Silverstream: If you want my head, and Chinta, you're going to have to go through me! and his team arrive and watch the stand off Ernie: (as Pre Vizlsa in his way) So be it. Extract your weapon. Silverstream: Chinta on her back, and force grabs her lightsaber and activates it Ernie: his darksaber and ignites it Prepare to die! HUWAA!!! in the air and twirls around and soon they begin clashing their sabers Silverstream: Guys, you help Baloo, I'll take care of him! Brian: Take care of him?! Quagmire: But Silver, he's.... Silverstream: I don't care! I can handle this guy! Hurry! Just go! go to help Baloo while the two continue there duel Mowgli: (starts hitting Shere Khan with the branch) Take that, you big bully! Flaps: Let him have it! Hit him! Mowgli: (continues hitting Shere Khan before running) Baloo, help me! then grabs a tree branch as Mowgli turns around and Shere Khan chases him some more but then Baloo's arm goes under his groin and then he starts leaping on one foot before walking backwards but then another tree knocks him down as he bumps along the rough trail as Shere Khan is mere inches away from Mowgli Baloo: Somebody do something with that kid! Dizzy: Come on, lads! and Ziggy carry Mowgli away Buzzy: He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo! Baloo: Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end! then one branch catches him by the neck like a choke hold as the sudden tension causes Shere Khan to spring back into Baloo sending them both flying back into a rock Khan gets Baloo on the ground before him Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this! clawing at Baloo return to the duel as the 2 combatants continue to duel as Ernie throws a few punches to Silverstream who blocks them before she swipes her claws at Ernie, getting one on his chest, and he wipes the blood from his chest and makes him even more angrier. And they continues out to their duel Mowgli: Let go! Baloo needs help! breaks a tree and ignites it Buzzy: Fire! That's the only thing old stripes is afraid of! Flaps: You get the fire, we'll do the rest. then grabs one big branch with a huge flame on it and then starts running back for Shere Khan Khan knocks Baloo out Vultures: Charge! Punch and blow! Shere Khan: Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Buzzy: Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile! Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers! of the vultures is pulling on Shere Khan's whiskers Flaps: He's a bloomin' pussycat, he is! ties the blazing branch to Shere Khan's tail Dizzy: Look behind you, chum. Shere Khan: (gasps) then leaps forward as the blazing branch then lands in front of him as he tries to put it out but the blaze is too much for him as he runs away, getting burnt by the fire on every step Buzzy: Well, that was the last of him. Ziggy: Old stripes took off like a flaming comet. cuts back to Silverstream and Ernie's duel, and Silverstream is getting tired of dueling him, and he managed to knock the saber out of Silverstream's grip and kicks her to a tree Chinta: Silver! Ernie: Give it up, kid. I know every move from the original Sith lords, from Death Bane to Darth Sidious. Silverstream: True, but you don't know about me and my friends! Ernie: You and your friends? What's to know about them? They're punks, rank amateurs, a bunch of teenagers joining league with Labrador who looks like a beagle. Silverstream: He's not a beagle! tries to throw a punch, but Ernie kicks her in the stomach and makes her knock to the ground, and he waves his finger in a "Tsk tsk" form Ernie: Ah, ah, ah. You're tired, youngling. his darksaber Don't your worry, it up I got something else for you and your little squirrel friend. there was a gunshot and Ernie feels a pain in his stomach Wha eh! looks down and it shows a hole in it with blood coming out and he collapses and dies, and it's revealed the shooter is Gallus! Gallus: No, you don't! Silverstream: Gallus! You killed him. Gallus: Not necessarily. Buzzy: Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series